fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Misora Ito
|idol-brand = Bouncy Pop |idol-partner = Pikari Hoshizora, Alea Kita, and Brigitte Baudin |idol-unit = Shining Hearts |imgsize = 200px |image = Misora_Ito.png |idol-school = New Fresh Future Academy |idol-basic-coord = Fresh Twinkling Star Coord |idol-aura = A large yellow-orange glittering glow forms around Misora, along with blue and orange bubbles. An arch of various sized white, red, pink, orange, and yellow balloons rest above her, along with yellow stars. }} Misora Ito is an idol who appears in Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts. She is a pop-styled idol and her favorite and preferred brand is Bouncy Pop. Idol Info *'Full Name:' Ito Misora (伊藤ミソラ) *'Date of Birth/Zodiac:' June 22; Cancer *'Height:' 147 cm (Approx. 4.82 feet or 57.84 inches) *'Weight:' 54 kg (Approx. 119.05 lb) *'Blood Type:' Type A *'Idol Theme Songs:' SKY JUMP!, Happily Carefree *'Nickname(s)/Stage name(s):' Misora-chan (by Pikari and Aimi), Misoto, (by her female upperclassmen and New Fresh Future boys), Misoran (by Alea, her fans, and her classmates), Scintillerette (by Brigitte) *'Idol Year:' First, Middle School *'Course(s):' Singing and Dancing *'Affiliation:' New Fresh Future Academy and Shining Hearts *'Theme Color:' Dark orange Appearance Misora has light skin, dark blue eyes, and pink hair that is shoulder-length. She usually wears her New Fresh Future Academy uniform. When out in public, she wears a magenta T-shirt, navy blue overalls over it, short white socks, and black and white sneakers. Personality Misora is a playful and energetic girl. She likes to have fun when not doing her idol activities. She has ADHD and due to having it, she has a difficult time waiting and being still. She feels like she always has to keep moving, even in her sleep. She is also impulsive and often does and says things without thinking of the consequences until after the fact. However, she tries her hardest to become less impulsive and to not purposely hurt other people's feelings. Misora likes to talk about Kirby, video games, dancing, choreography, and idols. She is outgoing and friendly with others despite her impulsiveness. Misora is an easy target for teasing due to getting flustered when teased. Background Misora is the single child of a family of three. She was diagnosed with ADHD when she was three years old. Her talent in dancing and interest in choreography was noticed by her parents when she was six years old. They helped her with dancing because it allows her to let out her energy in a positive way, but they also help her with her social skills and becoming less impulsive. Then they decided to send her to New Fresh Future Academy in order to help her become an idol. Misora was really happy to become an idol and passed the entrance exam. Relationships *'Mr. Ito' - Misora loves her father and they have a close bond. *'Mrs. Ito' - Misora loves her mother and they have a close bond. *'Misora's Grandfather' - Misora really loves her grandfather and the two have a really close bond. *'Pikari Hoshizora' - Misora's best friend. The two have a really close bond and they get along well with little to no arguments. *'Alea Kita' - WIP *'Brigitte Baudin' -WIP *'Aimi Maeda' - Misora likes Aimi; she sometimes get invited by the headmistress to have tea and cookies with Pikari. Etymology WIP Performance Details WIP Trivia WIP Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Pop Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts